The Aurorion Express
by Hard Contact
Summary: What starts as a simple mission to save a ship has turned into some thing much more thrilling than anyone thought.
1. Chapter 1

Aboard a freighter on the gas planet Yorn Skott

"But master," interjected the young Obi-wan Kenobi as he ran to catch up with his master. "A noble act committed for despicable purposes would be sullied by the mere existence of malevolent thought." "True," Replied the deep thoughtful voice of his master Qui-gon Jin, "But, a despicable act committed for noble purposes brings that very malevolence to the surface and gives it life." Obi wan adjusted the goggles on his forehead.

"Then which is acceptable," asked Obi-wan " A noble act committed for despicable purpose or a despicable act committed for noble purposes? How can one be morally justifiable and not the other?" They didn't walk in silence for more than a few moments. "Obi-wan you must learn as I did from my own master that the true moral value of an act can be calculated by weighing the spirit of motivation against the benefit of result."

"He actually believed that certain despicable behaviors were considerable?" The puzzled padawan looked ahead to his master to see a grin appear on his face. He suddenly stopped and pushed a release switch to an airlock on the side of the ship. "If it was overshadowed by a greater outcome, then yes. The doors opened with absolute silence and the two jedi stepped in with the door closing behind them. The master put on his goggles and special breathing equipment and was quickly followed suit by his apprentice.

"I have a feeling master Yoda would find issue with that theory," Said Obi-wan struggling with his ear plugs. Qui-gon laughed as he watched his apprentice continued to fight the ear plugs as they refused to stay put.

"I know for a fact that he does!" The master said between chuckles. Finally the plugs had given up and now rested comfortably inside his ear. Qui-gon then hovered his hands over another release switch, this time to the outside world.

"Are you ready?" Looking up to his master in an almost pleeing way, "Can't we get any closer?" he begged. Qui-gon laughed again, "Not without getting shot at!" he then pushed the button and the two were flung out into Yorn Skotts atmosphere to begin their thirty thousand foot free fall.

"Tell me again why we're doing this!" Obi-wan yelled over the screaming of the passing purple air. "A luxury cruise liner named the Aurorion Express has failed to respond hailing signals and it appears to be sinking into the atmosphere at an alarming rate." He then was very happy the ship's captain let them borrow the earplugs so they could hear each other and not just the whipping wind. "If they don't adjust their altitude within the next few hours the tremendous pressure of the Tibanisphere will crush them like a hollow egg shell!"

"Which is going to happen to us if we don't find that ship!" explained the worried learner with his eyes searching endless purple sky for a single ship. "Why are we doing this? Aren't the local authorities equipped to handle this sort of an emergency?" "There are no local authorities," explained Qui-gon as clouds passed at hundreds of miles per hour. "Yorn Skott falls outside all surrounding jurisdictions. The planet literally legislates itself." He looked over to see his padawan desperately trying to keep his earplugs from falling out. "The colony was established by a wealthy Tiban gas magnate named Clode Rhoden…Who refuses any outside political influence, including us." "Sounds like Frontier Government!" replied the struggling Kenobi. "Yes quite so, I believe that…" "There's the ship!" interrupted the padawan pointing to a ship in the shape of a rain drop with the point being the bow. Using the force they then guided their decent to the large blue ship. As they got closer they could now see elegant windows and decorations that really showed just how 'luxurious' the ship really was. Obi-wan admire the great ship until he noticed movement all along the outside of the hull. "What are all those black spots on the hull?" Suddenly a laser shot just past his head shooting out his right earplug and letting the howling wind to finally enter. "Defense grid spread out!" yelled the protective master who then pulled out and ignited it. He deflected he next few bolts with ease while protecting his padawan who had to endure huge amounts of pain because of the shot out earplug, however the pain would lessen once they landed on the ship in a few moments.

They landed with barely a thud and now moved to the offence. Obi-wan had already ignited his lightsaber and joined his master battle the droid threat. With his ears no longer in pain he could now focus on the battle at hand. They were akl the same model of droid with four legs and a domed head with a large blaster instead of an eye. Slicing it in half while somersaulting over it he exclaimed, "These are commercial grade security droids!" he then jumped over two more as dodged around another shot meant for his head. "Trade Federation Fastlatch model" noted Qui-gon who easily force pushed a half dozen droids over the side. "Illegal on most systems." He then pointed to an escape hatch not far from his current position. "Try that escape hatch, I'll hold the off!"

The Padawan obeyed without question disengaging his lightsaber and dashing over to the hatch. Putting both hands on the handle he pulled with all his might. "NNgh, It's sealed tight!" He then turned on his lightsaber again only to turn it off again at the sound of his master's voice."Wait!" Obi-wan turned to see all of the droids he had been battling earlier turned into molten metal or falling to their doom. "His master had his famous grin on his face and walked over to his padawan. "I wouldn't cut into that hatch unless you want to skip across the clouds like a rock on water." Letting the words sink in he then continued, "The release bolts are probably explosive, I suggest a less destructive means of entry.

A/N This is my first fanfiction so please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Aurorion Express

Hard Contact

Chapter 2: Getting In

Obi-wan and his master walked around until they came across a large window overlooking a large banquet. Obi-wan put his face against the glass, "It doesn't look like they know of the danger they're in." Qui-gon walked behind his apprentice. "It's quite likely that, Obi wan get down!" He quickly spun around to deflect a shot from a giagantic droid. The blast smashed them both through the glass falling until they landed on one of the many banquet tables throwing exotic foods and drinks to the floor.

Obi wan sat up looking up at the window they had just smashed through. "So much for a less destructive means of entry." "Hmmm…" mumbled Qui gon, "The droid isn't following, probably programmed to patrol the outer hull." Obi wan turned around, "Aahh, master?"

Countless eyes from hundreds of different species looked at them with curiosity and discust. Raising both arms the master explained "Everyone remain calm, no need for alarm we're… er " "Window washers" exclaimed the padawan. " Yes window washers, now." Qiu gon lowered his left arm and waved his other hand at a nearby ship's hand. Letting the force flow through him he said, "Now perhaps you could direct us to the ship's captain."

The Captains Cabin

This was not the captain's idea of fun, sure she was a beautiful woman leaning over his desk, but not the way he would prefer. "You weak-willed jelly-spine tea-swilling cog!" The young and absolutely gorgeous, green skinned woman yelled in his face. "I specifically instructed that no one was to enter my cabin!" A much more muscular and taller male of her same species stood just feet behind her giving a look that said 'say anything dumb and it'll be the last thing you do.' The captain simply sighed for the fifth or sixth time, "But ma'am you ordered room service."The woman moved back far enough now that he could now actually see what her face looked like. At the ,moment she was bearing all her sharp teeth, eyes once chocolate brown now literally turned red with hatred, and had orange hair that went wonderfully with her green skin and was surprisingly not on fire. "I ordered **food**; not some nosey half-breed to run his eyes over my personel positions as I sign the bill!"

Luck seemed to be with the captain because before she could continue raving the doors swung open and a deck hand named Steven, or Stevy, whatever walked in followed by an older gentleman and a young boy, each clothed in brown robes. "Captain these two jedi fell through the dining room skylight and asked to speak with you."

The already angry woman whipped around almost knocking over her muscular companion. "Who let jedi on my husband's ship? Escort them off Immediately!" The older man simply lifted his right hand. "Ma'am, I believe you'll enjoy a soothing beverage by the pool."

Almost like a miracle the women immediately relaxed and turned back to the captain. "Captain I believe that I'll go enjoy a soothing beverage by the pool." The captain simply nodded in amazement to the spectacle that had just taken place. She then grabbed her buffy friend and walked off in the direction of the pool, which just so happened to be on the other side of the ship. The captain shook his head and returned his attention to the jedi. "Sorry you had to witness that," he apologized. "But, Mrs. Rhoden thinks the galaxy revolves around her simply because her husband owns this ship." "It is not your place to apologize," said the older jedi. "Captain our orbital sensors indicate this ship is falling dangerously close to crush-depth" "Preposterous," replied the captain. "Our sensors indicate normal cruising conditions…" The jedi simply frowned at his response. "Then you are probably also unaware that your hull has been fortified with automated defense droids" The young jedi stepped in. "Commercial grade."

The captain's eyes widened in shock. "What! That's impossible!" "May we speak with your systems engineer?" Asked the young jedi. "Why of course, right away." He walked over to a terminal on his right and pushed in a set of commands. "Chief Bouyardy please report to the captain's quarters." The captain said into a microphone waiting for a reply. "Yeah, yeah…" Then there were sounds of some sort of scuffle and odd metal clangs of metal on metal. "…just let me finish securing this horde of killer droids first!" Within a heartbeat the older jedi turned to the captain. "What deck is he on?" "Sub-deck four port forward holding deck, now to get there…" Both jedi dashed out of the room before he could even finish and completely missed the to aliens watching in the shadows.

"Hmph… jedi, something's going on here Buck and I don't like it." Said stepping out of the shadows. "They obviasly don't recognize us sweetbread… don't start panicking." said the deep voice of Buck. "I'm not panicking. I just don't want to change our plans because of some uninvited religious zealots!" She snapped. " I might not agree with Clode on everything, but he's got those jedi pegged."

Buck put his massive arms on her shoulders and stayed behind her. "Right now we should be more concerned with getting through to your husband. If he's not on the mining platform when the package arrives…" He let out a small sigh trying not to think about it. " Then everything we've been planning will be for nothing." "He'll be there," she reassured him. " He practically lives on that station." Buck bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "For a few more hours at least…" The attractive woman turned around and faced him. "I want you to follow those two monks. Find out what they know." Buck pulled back "What! I've got to wire the…" "Go before they suspect something!" Buck started to sulk off grumbling, "…hmmm…lady if you weren't filthy rich."

A/N So how do you think it's going so far uh? Is it getting better, worse, or just plain awesome! I am in-between stories right now so the next update might be a while. Please review so I can know what you want me to do or if you like my story.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
